Algún día
by Kasumi52
Summary: Empezó como una discusión y terminó en un tierno beso... RxA


**Algún día...**

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, sentada con sus piernas entrelazadas y contemplando ensimismada su reflejo en el agua clara del estanque. Tampoco sabía desde cuando los insultos de su prometido se habían vuelto tan dolorosos para ella hasta el límite de acabar llorando sola frente al estanque, sólo queriendo eso… Estar sola.

Suspiró descargando un poco la tristeza que guardaba dentro, sin entender en lo más mínimo lo que ocurría con ella… La misma que antes creyó que jamás lloraría por un hombre, hoy observaba su propio rostro cubierto de lágrimas acompañando sus ojos irritados por su derrame.

Meditó, su mente comenzó a divagar y a retroceder el tiempo en el que aún no lo conocía, se veía a sí misma peleando con todo hombre que la rete y ella siempre salía victoriosa, siempre demostrando ser fuerte, pero en ese momento se veía a sí misma tal y como era… Una persona enamorada de quién al principio jamás creyó, de aquel pervertido que la había visto desprovista de prenda el primer día que llegó… Y el mismo que le había salvado la vida a lo menos un millón de veces, poniendo la suya propia en peligro…

Ajena al par de ojos que la observaban atentos en lo alto del tejado y ella seguía en su propia película mental. Apretó sus puños y flexionó sus piernas preparándose para saltar y enfrentarla, supuso que estaba llorando al ver minuciosamente sus hombros temblar. Saltó ágilmente y ella se levantó volteando rápidamente al sentir el sonido que él hizo al caer…

Al verlo pudo oír en su cabeza las palabras que él entre gritos le había hecho saber.

-Akane, yo…

-¿Lo sientes?- lo interrumpió, formando una sonrisa llena de amargura en su rostro, contemplando el abatimiento visible del joven y a la vez su rastro de culpabilidad en su mirada.

Ranma reflejó tristeza en sus ojos al ver los de ella irritados, con ese brillo que siempre le había gustado ver en ellos y que siempre denotaban emoción o felicidad, sin embargo ésta vez lo único que reflejaban era tristeza y decepción… Y le dolió inmensamente saber que era por su culpa.

-Sabes que digo cosas sin pensar…- Fue lo único que se ocurrió decir y ante el silencio perpetuo de su prometida, agregó- Yo... No creo esas cosas de ti.

-¿Entonces por qué rayos lo dijiste?- preguntó con un hilo en la voz. No entendía por qué la trataba tan mal.

-No lo sé, sólo lo dije.

Una pequeña y triste sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la muchacha, reafirmando su idea de que su prometido no era el mejor a la hora de expresarse, pero bastaba con verlo para saber que estaba arrepentido y hasta dolido por su comportamiento. Sin embargo, ella necesitaba saber por qué la trataba así… ¿Tanto la odiaba? De ser así, optaría por romper el compromiso que los unía… Lo amaba demasiado como para atarlo a ella y arriesgarse a serlo infeliz.

-¿Me odias?- preguntó clavando sus ojos en los de él.

Percibió sorpresa y desconcierto, lo que le dio a entender que no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- preguntó más serio, después de reponerse de la sorpresa inicial.

-¿Cómo que por qué?- bajó la cabeza y estuvo a punto de romper en llanto nuevamente, ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta? Aquellas lágrimas no salieron de sus ojos, no lo permitió.

-No… No te odio.

-Entonces no te entiendo- Levantó la cabeza con desconcierto, encarándolo, y él sintió miedo a verla llorar frente a él… Porque sabía que si lo hacía, su corazón se encogería y no dudaría en confesarle su amor.

-No es necesario que me entiendas- contestó simplemente, retrocediendo- Sólo no llores y haré lo que me pidas.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa, él la miraba expectante… Lo único que quería era no verla llorar.

-¿Nunca me dirás por qué me tratas así?

Ranma sabía la respuesta, pero no se sentía preparado aún para decirla. En ese momento se sintió un cobarde, tenía miedo a que lo rechazara… Y ese niño salió a relucir en él, el niño que siempre ha sido, pero que escondía debajo de aquella máscara de duro que acostumbraba mostrar al mundo... Sin poder controlarlo, en ese momento salió a la luz mostrando su peor miedo… Miedo de perderla para siempre si le decía lo que sentía, miedo de no ser correspondido, miedo a sentirse rechazado.

-Algún día te lo diré…

Akane suspiró intentando calmar un poco sus sentimientos. Había experimentado muchos en muy poco tiempo, se sentía cansada.

-No quiero que me trates más así porque me duele- confesó sin ser consciente y al hacerlo se arrepintió de inmediato bajando la cabeza. Quería irse de ahí y escapar de los ojos azules que estaban clavados de ella… No quería ser humillada otra vez.

-Akane- pronunció él poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella, provocando que ésta levantase la cabeza para mirarlo. No se había percatado de que había caminado hasta ella.

-¿Me perdonas?

-Siempre es así- dijo con voz cansada.

-¿Hagamos una diferencia?

-¿De qué hablas?- frunció el ceño.

Ranma tragó duro. Estaba enfrentando finalmente su miedo, entendió que si las cosas seguían así lo único que conseguiría sería hacerle más daño y era lo último que deseaba… Enfrentaría su miedo por ella.

Acercó su rostro al de ella, Akane observó este movimiento y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

-Ranma… -susurró antes de recibir un leve y tierno beso, que le entregaba a ella… A ninguna otra, sólo a ella. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquella placentera sensación… ¿Será qué..?

Él se separó un poco y la vio… Seguía con los ojos cerrados. Le había correspondido… ¿Será qué…?

Abrió lentamente los ojos y se dio cuenta que su prometido se había ido… sonrió inevitablemente. Aquel leve roce le devolvió las esperanzas de ser correspondida.

Ranma estaba de rodillas en el tejado, agitado como nunca y su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiró descargando su nerviosismo. Volteó al lugar y vio que su prometida se había ido al igual que él.

-Algún día…- sonrió ligeramente.

FIN


End file.
